


L'entusiasmo della vittoria

by Lia483



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, KamaFuta Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sono imbarazzanti, Third Year Futakuchi Kenji, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: KamaFuta Week 2019 - Day 4: First Kiss[Spoiler manga cap.370-371]Futakuchi Kenji, capitano del Dateko, non aveva mai permesso che la sua cotta per il senpai Kamasaki Yasushi si mettesse tra lui e il suo modo di essere.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Kudos: 4





	L'entusiasmo della vittoria

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritto ovunque, ma lo ripeto: SPOILER dal nuovo arco in questo capitolo, anche se lo accenno appena. Siete avvisati.  
Buona lettura!

Futakuchi Kenji, capitano del Dateko, non aveva mai permesso che la sua cotta per il senpai Kamasaki Yasushi si mettesse tra lui e il suo modo di essere. Era stato fino all'ultimo un kouhai problematico, non c'era mai andato leggero con il ragazzo più grande e più muscoloso di lui. Non aveva mai voluto che la sua cotta lo rendesse un idiota innamorato senza spina dorsale. Aveva sfidato l'altro ragazzo, cercando di rimanere impresso in tutti i modi sbagliati perché era meglio che diventare un kouhai qualsiasi nella vita del senpai.  
Perciò, con la coppa della vittoria ancora tra le braccia, era andato tutto sorridente e soddisfatto a parlare con il più grande, subito dopo la premiazione come miglior squadra di Miyagi, guardandolo con il suo sorriso più strafottente.  
Non avrebbe mostrato all'altro ragazzo quanto fosse felice di vederlo lì per quella partita così importante, o quanto fosse emozionato all'idea di sentirsi fare anche solo un complimento, un 'nice kill' pulito e senza altre pretese.  
"Kamasaki-senpai, hai visto? Non sono stato fantastico? Sono un asso molto migliore di te, ammettilo sempl-"  
La frase che si era accuratamente preparato prima di raggiungere quel corridoio dove sapeva che gli ex senpai li aspettavano per andare a festeggiare morì a metà quando fu interrotto dalle muscolose braccia che l'avevano circondato e portato contro un petto duro.  
Spalancò gli occhi, scioccato, cercando qualcosa da dire, anche se le sue corde vocali si erano probabilmente attorcigliate al ritrovarsi in quel punto, ma non riuscì comunque a fare un tentativo prima che una bocca sconosciuta calasse sulla propria.  
Gli sfuggì un verso strozzato, mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo di sé, ma solo quando si staccarono, qualche secondo dopo, si rese conto di aver portato istintivamente le proprie braccia intorno al collo del biondo, per essere ancora più vicini.  
L'imbarazzo lo bloccò sul posto e gli ricoprì le guance di un rossore acceso, e Kamasaki non sembrava essere messo meglio, forse scioccato dal suo stesso comportamento. Con la sola differenza che stava anche sorridendo con un affetto che gli ingentiliva il viso di solito rude.  
"Ti ho visto. Sei stato meraviglioso, Futakuchi."  
Balbettò, scioccato, cercando di staccarsi da quel, quel... "Sei un gorilla senza cervello! Non era così che doveva andare il nostro bacio!"  
"Ah sì? Come doveva andare?"  
"Dovevo essere io a toglierti le parole di bocca e farti arrossire!"  
"Che moccioso. Puoi provarci con il prossimo, se vuoi."  
"Chi ha detto che ci sarà un altro bacio?"  
Di colpo lo interruppe una voce burbera alle sue spalle. "Futakuchi, basta con questa manfrina. Bacialo e basta."  
Davvero. Persino Aone si era stufato del suo stupido orgoglio.  
In futuro avrebbe giustificato quel gesto con frasi del tipo "è stato l'entusiasmo della vittoria", ma in quel momento non pensò ad altro che prendere il viso di Kamasaki e avvicinarlo al proprio per dargli un bacio molto più sentito, tra le acclamazioni - sicuramente sollevate - dei loro compagni di squadra.  
Sicuramente il miglior premio della sua vita.


End file.
